


Day 125

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [125]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 125

"Is that a phone?"

Yes...Molly...

"It’s a camera phone." 

"And you’re X-raying it?"

"Yes, I am." 

"Whose phone is it?"

"A woman’s."

"A Woman's? But...John..."

Oh, Molly...

"Molly...It's for a case..."

"Well, we all do silly things..."

"Yes...."

Molly, you're...brilliant sometimes...a gem.

"They do, don’t they? Very thhilly." 

But she isn't silly, maybe this time, though, just because she can-

"She sent this to my address, and she loves to play games."

"She does?" 

 

221B

WRONG PASSCODE

2 MORE ATTEMPTS REMAINING

 

Damn...

 

A few weeks later...

Mmmmm....I know that scent...spicy...it's the Woman, but it's different...she's scared...on the run. Well...at least now John can stop blaming me for getting rid of that god-awful green jumper.

"Sherlock?"

"We have a client."

"What-in our bedroom?"

"Ohhh..."


End file.
